


Hello, From the Outside

by recklesslee



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Promises, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslee/pseuds/recklesslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur returns home to Merlin being his silly self. Merlin's silly self just happens to be obsessed with really addictive sad break up songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, From the Outside

“HEllllloooooo from the outsiiiiiiiiiide!!!”

Arthur was greeted by the dual sensation of Adele’s dulcet tones, honeyed and strong, and Merlin’s screeches. The music was blaring from the surround sound speakers in the living room, that he had had to convince Merlin to let him install. Merlin had claimed they did not need it, and yet he was the one that would wake up the neighbours and risk noise complaints so that he could watch his favourite horror movies at two in the morning so that the ambience was just right. His words, not Arthur’s.

Arthur took a moment to bask in the scene before him, forgetting to close the front door until he heard the puppy next door begin to croon along with his boyfriend and the songstress. He let the door slam, to catch Merlin’s attention.

Merlin glanced up from where he was kneeled on the floor, one arm outstretched to the side while the other held tight onto an imaginary microphone in his best imitation of a boybander from the nineties. He smiled brightly at Arthur before he quickly raised a finger to hold off any comment Arthur may have wanted to make.

Merlin proceeded to make a performance out of the remainder of the song. Raising himself to his feet, twirling around the blond and pulling the most ludicrous upset faces he could. Arthur tried his best to get through the performance without laughing. He nearly succeeded until Merlin tripped at the last moment on an upturned corner of the red carpet in the hallway as the song began to wane.

“You are a fool.”

“But you love me.” Merlin replied from the part of floor he still occupied, as Arthur lowered himself to the floor to lay out beside the brown haired man. 

Arthur couldn’t help but to smile fondly at the man before him, reaching out first with his fingers then his lips to greet his boyfriend, “Lord help me, but I do.”

Merlin was quick to jab him in the stomach before breaking out in peels of laughter. When he settled himself, he shuffled forward to grab the remote from the coffee table and hit the replay button. Arthur groaned but allowed Merlin to do as he wished, this would be about the fiftieth time he listened to the song in two days. Merlin was considerate enough to lower the volume so that Arthur could think this time, at least.

“This isn’t what I expected to come home to from a long day at work. But honestly Merlin, I don’t know why. This is 100% you.” He reached out with his arms to make grabby motions at the taller man.

“I can’t help it, you know,” he returned to Arthur and sat next to him on the floor, “I just love it. So much to feel. She just gets me.”

Arthur scoffed, “Gets what? You have never been in a bad enough break up to get anything Adele writes.”

Merlin smiled, conceding, “Ok fair enough, but still. If we broke up it would be worthy of Adele levels of songwriting.” 

“Well I should hope so, this love is epic. If we broke up, it would be the end of the world. They would write stories about our tragic demise.” 

Arthur shared a look with the man beside him, the man who held Arthur’s world in his hands before adding in a whisper, “If you break us, you break me.”

He meant it as a joke, but he supposed it hit a little too close to truth to sit comfortably in the quiet. Merlin stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, begging Arthur to lean forward and kiss it, which he did easily.

“That makes me sad Arthur,” Merlin whispered as he pulled away. He took a moment to gather himself before grinning and launching into a complaint, “Don’t taint Adele for me! I was going to suggest we act out a break up so I can truly feel the song’s pain and everything!”

Arthur stared incredulously at the man before him, “You are soft in the head. Absolutely barmy you are, Merlin!” 

“Well it wasn’t real until you went and got all sappy! Now it feels too heavy! I don’t need heavy feelings with Adele Arthur, she makes you feel it enough!” 

Arthur smirked at Merlin, appreciating the return to lighter fare. He once again leaned forward for a kiss.

“I’m so very sorry,” He joked, as his breath puffed against Merlin’s lips, “Will a kiss make it all better?”

Arthur fell into the sensation, appreciating the ability Merlin had to take up all of his attention with only a hitched breath. The feel of Merlin’s lips on his own still intoxicating, just like the first time.

“Mhmm, it helps Arthur but it will only feel better when you give me something else.”

Arthur pulled back to look into the captivating blue eyes in front of him, “Oh? And what is that exactly?”

“A promise.”

Arthur leaned forward, intrigued, “Any kind of promise?”

Merlin laughed, “It better be a good one, or no forgiveness from me. Adele requires big promises.”

“I promise to love you forever.”

Merlin chuckled nudging Arthur with his shoulder, “A real promise Arthur.”

The slight smile fell from Arthur’s lips. He sat up straight, taking hold of Merlin’s hands in front of him, forcing Merlin to adopt his stance.

“Merlin Emrys. I promise this: No matter how terrible your singing voice-”

“Hey!”

“Quiet! - No matter how many times you force me to listen to your latest song obsession, despite your truly terrible dancing, and the way you chew popcorn when you know a scary moment is coming in a film only to scream and have a coughing fit and get popcorn everywhere for me to clean up-”

“Do you want me to like you anymore?”

Arthur chuckled, “Despite all of this. I promise, with all of my heart, to love you forever.” He pulled Merlin’s left hand to his mouth, kissing each individual knuckle before placing the palm over his heart. “I will take your silly whims to heart, whether you are listening to Adele or not, and let you know that my love grows for you daily. Our love is epic. They will write stories about our love.”  
He returned Merlin’s watery grin, “You always were a sap.”

Merlin glared at him, while dabbing at his eyes. “But you promise right?”

Arthur leaned forward to lay a kiss on Merlin’s forehead,

“Of course, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to Adele non-stop. I can't make our boys sad like the song, but you don't have to have it bad to appreciate good music right?
> 
> I don't know.


End file.
